


my heart has roamed the earth looking for you

by thelastpage



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpage/pseuds/thelastpage
Summary: “The Honourable Phryne Fisher was anything but a stranger to him now. She was a multifaceted beautiful woman that graced his world the first time she inserted herself into one of his cases. To some, she was sex in heels. Which, mind you, was true but he saw more than the sex appeal that she so easily wielded.”Set between season 2 episode 7 and episode 8





	my heart has roamed the earth looking for you

**Author's Note:**

> After yet another marathon of the show and some bonding with a coworker about it, I got the inspiration to work on some of the fic ideas I had saved. It’s more like a look into Jack’s mind/stream of consciousness piece.

It had been a long week at the station. A case that should have been fairly easy, a hit and run, turned into a wild chase for a particularly vindictive ex wife. And as it was becoming increasingly familiar, Phryne had found her way into Jack’s investigation. He had to admit her presence was turning into a welcomed intrusion into his life. One that felt less like an attack on the senses and more of a new fact of his life, though he was unlikely to admit it to himself, much less the woman in question. Their repertoire of taunts and empty threats seemed an easy mask to the chemistry that was almost palpable between them. That kiss at Café Replique started a fire that slowly burned. He knew, on his end, that flames would soon be too great to ignore. He couldn’t honestly say the magnitude of her feelings for him. But he knew they had to be reciprocated to some degree or he’d surely go mad.

Jack gave his head a quick shake, trying to toss those thoughts from his mind. His hands went about making himself a stiff drink. All he wanted was to try to relax, read a book and get some sleep in before the crime of Melbourne called on him again. He was just so tired, mentally and physically. The recent past had been a whirlwind in both his personal and professional lives. The murder of Gerty Hayes, try as he might to put it behind him, still plagued him. Constable Collins’ call about the accident, the few words he could piece together through the poor phone reception, chilled his blood. He quickly downed the glass of whiskey, the few ice cubes barely having time to cool the liquid. Grabbing the bottle, the quick thought flitted through to forgo the glass. He shut his eyes and swallowed, the alcohol burning his throat as he drank more than he should. A heavy sigh left his lips as he walked to his bedroom, bottle hanging loosely in his grip. His thoughts were a storm with no calm on the horizon. The warm embrace of his favorite drink and his bed seemed like the only solace for the moment. 

The Honourable Phryne Fisher was anything but a stranger to him now. She was a multifaceted beautiful woman that graced his world the first time she inserted herself into one of his cases. To some, she was sex in heels. Which, mind you, was true but he saw more than the sex appeal that she so easily wielded. Some saw a pampered member of the aristocracy with no cares in the world. But he had learned her past, seen the pain and fear in her eyes when faced with Rene DuBois. Like Jack, she was shaped by the events of the war. Two souls both marked by the tragedies of the Great War. She knew the sort of experiences he had had. She had seen the same kind of bloodshed and death that he had seen on the battlefield. She carried the scars of loss that mirrored his own. Phryne understood what could change a man so, the changes that started the end of his marriage. Soulmates, it was a term he hadn’t really given much thought since he and Rosie separated. Before the war, he would have sworn to heaven above that Rosie Sanderson was his and he hers. But the war did happen. He came back in a better physical shape than some men but the things he had seen still held their grip on his mind. And to her credit, Rosie tried her best, tried to reconcile the differences between the young man she fell in love with and the hardened man that came back. He honestly wasn’t that surprised when she left for her sister’s. When the divorce papers were served to him though, he knew the end was an inevitable coming. Then when quiet rumors spreading of her involvement with Sydney Fletcher reached his ears, he hoped halfheartedly that she had moved on, that he hadn’t mangled her heart. But the rumors about Miss Fisher and himself were louder.

Oh, Phryne. He wasn’t sure when he first noticed they were in sync, in movement and mind. But he knew it had to have been happening for a while. The first flames of his feelings for her were certainly sparked before his divorce was finalized. They just clicked together like two halves of a one whole. They complimented each other. Both stubborn in their own ways but able to bend for the other. The love he felt for her made the emotions he had had for his former wife, though as strong as they were at the time, a small fraction of what his heart could give. They both had seen the world. The good, the bad, the unfortunate, and the resilience of humanity could be played out in their memories. If this was the long and bumpy road it took to find such a unique soul like Phryne, Jack would gladly take all that came with it. 

It had to have been a mix of thinking Phryne had died and Rosie moving on that pushed Jack with these thoughts to take action. He was in love with Phryne Fisher. He was going to tell her how he felt. He wasn’t sure how he would do it or what he would say. But he would do it soon. For the sake of his own battered heart, this was not a love he would let go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is certainly the longest time I’ve gone since diving into a show to writing something. Here’s hoping it’s a good first MFMM fan fiction. And the first fic I’ve posted in almost 4 years, wow.


End file.
